The Forgiving of Light Yagami
by Alecks the Ninja
Summary: Alternate ending to the anime. I didn't like the way it ended, so I'm rewriting it. :  Rated T to be safe for death and mention of blood.


**A/N: So...I didn't like the ending to Death Note, so I decided to write my own. :)**

**Rated T to be safe, as there is death and the mention of blood.**

* * *

><p>It hurt. It hurt so much. The pain was made even worse by the knowledge that he couldn't stop it. He ran through the streets blindly, tears streaming down his eyes. He didn't know what do to. He needed help. He needed someone, anyone. But there was no one to turn to. Everyone that he could have considered a friend was either dead or saw him as a demonic serial killer. He couldn't blame them; he'd pushed them away. This was his fault.<p>

But what he'd give to take it all back, to have never picked up that stupid Death Note in the first place. Then this wouldn't be happening. He'd be living happily with his family. His father would be alive. His mother and sister wouldn't be going through the hell and grief he was putting them through now. He'd ruined everything, torn apart so many lives, crushed so many hearts. He, Light Yagami, was truly despicable.

He managed to make it to an old, abandoned building, his head spinning from the loss of blood. He was going to die here. He knew it. Ryuk was going to kill him, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He deserved this, a taste of his own justice. He laid back against the cold, unforgiving hardness of the steel steps, patiently awaiting his death. His eyes shut for a moment in a long blink, and when he opened them, he was hardly surprised to see who was standing there.

The man, seeming to just realize that he was being watched, turned slowly to meet Light's eyes. He didn't speak, just continued to stare down at the dying man before him, his eyes showing hardly the slightest hint of sorrow.

Light willed his lips to move with much effort. "So, in the end...I guess...in a way...I lost to you...anyway," he whispered.

The raven-haired man didn't respond. He seemed to be waiting for something. Light knew what it was, but he'd be damned if, even seconds away from death, he gave this man what he wanted.

So instead he said, "I'm sorry."

L nodded. "The fact that you can even see me, Light Yagami, means that you don't have much time left," he said quietly. When Light didn't respond, he walked over and crouched down next to the dying boy's head. "Light Yagami," he whispered, his face inches from the other's, "you _are_ Kira." Light didn't answer. "It's alright, you don't have to speak; your silence is answer enough."

Slightly annoyed, Light turned away. If he'd had enough blood, an angry blush would be creeping up his cheeks.

L gripped the brunette's chin, pulling his face back around so he could look him in the eye. "About what you said earlier...I forgive you."

Light's eyes widened in disbelief. "But, I...it's my fault you..."

"I know. But after seeing what just happened to you today, I can't help but feel so sorry for you. Therefore, I cannot hold a grudge against you. Not to mention...you seem honestly repentant. You've been crushed, and you're lost. I can help you with that."

It took a moment for that to sink in. Did he mean...? L still thought of him as a friend? After all the hell he'd put him through? He'd caused his _death, _for crying out loud!

"I know what you're thinking. Stop it. Yes, you are still my friend." He looked away for a moment, seeming to watch or listen to something Light could neither see nor hear. When he turned back to Light, there was an unusual ghost of a smile dancing around his lips. "It's time, Light," he whispered.

He held out a hand, and Light suddenly had the strength to reach out and grab it.

He stood, and they both stared out at the horizon. There was a long, comfortable silence. Light was the one to break it. "What do I do now, L?"

L twisted his head slowly to stare at Light, waiting until he met his gaze. "Now...you come with me."

Light knew he could trust L with his very soul. He didn't know how he knew; he just did. So he stalked after the slouching man into the beginning of the his eternity.


End file.
